Emerald and Onyx, Ruby and Amethyst
by XxBabiesaurusxX
Summary: "Guess we're even then." "It's never going to be even." Sasuke has developed some strange feelings for both Sakura and a girl named Kitsune. Throw in Kitsune's starstruck brother and two certain annoying people, what are you going to do? NEED NEW TITLE!
1. The Phone Call

Babiesaurus: Hey, everybody! For those who are reading this, you have my undying gratitude. Okay, this story, is in Sasuke's point of view, mainly because it gives some sort of challenge. Sasuke develops a crush on Sakura, just when Ookami sweeps her off her feet. Sasuke decides to shift his attention to a girl who's both a friend and an enemy, in his opinion. Kitsune, who sees him in the exactly same way, is left to teach him how to cook. (Because Sasuke can't)And, Kitsune Itami, is my OC and Ookami Itami is my twin brother's OC. All the other characters belong Masashi Kishimoto. And that is that. 

Okay, enough of me blabbering. Onto the story!

* * *

_**When you're always alone, it's hard not to think about why you're alone. **_

_**For a young boy, he was always thinking about his older brother. His brother was the reason why he was alone. He had made him alone, when there was a chance that he would be with his family. They would be dead, but not alone. **_**Why didn't he do that, **_**asked the young boy to himself all the time. But it was very clear why he didn't do it. But the boy's eyes were too blinded by hatred to see it...**_

Sasuke Uchiha walked around the compound, something he always did. It gave him something to do other than think.

"_But I always end up thinking",_ he told himself. Kicking the ground as he walked, he reached the gate of the Uchiha compound. The gate wasn't exactly welcoming, but it's not like Sasuke wanted anyone to feel welcomed in here. The day was cloudy, and very windy, too. It made everything else have a gloom and doom edge to it, and it's not like the gate needed more of that.

A gust of wind sent shivers down Sasuke's body. He was only wearing a T-shirt and shorts, but did it really matter? No.

He looked out into the street. People walked here and there, doing who knows what. Sasuke smirked at the crowd. It was a habit of his, to look at the people in the hustle and think about how they're wasting their lives. Before, the thought comforted him, now it was just an annoying habit. Old habits die hard. He shook his head in some strange mixture of pity, shame, and pure annoyance. These feelings are always around the corner when it comes to Sasuke's emotion range. He turned around to head back into his apartment in the compound.

The silence was eerie, different than the other abandoned houses all over the village. "_Death silenced this place, and I'm still alive",_ Sasuke always told himself. The eerie silence didn't bother him anymore, it actually comforted him. Which people thought was strange because everyone remembered him before the Uchiha massacre, sweet and afraid of most things.

"_They're not worth anything, people who think those kinds of things." _He thought with discontent dripping in his thoughts. His apartment was the last house away from the gate. He needed the space away from other people, they were nothing but useless. With a sigh, he opened the door and went inside.

The apartment was nothing really, a small room on the second floor of his old parent's house. It had a bed, a dresser, a table and a few other miscellaneous things. He stopped downstairs at the kitchen.

A flash of his mother preparing his supper fluttered in his mind. Her long black hair was tied in a ponytail, so it wouldn't get in the food. The figure looked back at Sasuke and smiled at him. Her smile was warm, motherly, and it filled him with hurt almost immediately.

"_Why don't you go get ready for dinner, sweetie? It's almost ready." _The woman said. But it wasn't his mother's voice. It was a distorted version of what his mom's voice had always sounded like to him. The memory was getting weaker, and, deep down, he thanked the gods for it. Then the image of his mother preparing his meal faded, and was left with a dark room that had a stove and a sink in it.

When he was sure that the little vision wouldn't come back, he got to work at cooking. He was getting better at it, but he wished someone else could do it for him. Because, even though he was improving, he still was burning most things.

The sink was for the water...the pan was to put the water in...... and the stove was to heat the water that was in the pan. Simple enough instructions, right? But no matter what, the fire alarm would still go off when he was boiling the water.

"Shit!" He cursed. He instantly opened the door and began waving a towel back and forth in front of the alarm. The beeping stopped and he turned the stove off. The water stopped bubbling, but it was still steaming. He sighed and headed upstairs.

The bed looked extremely welcoming, so he jumped in it and laid down. Cooking...not a ninja's forte. Maybe he should take some cooking lessons.

_"And not burn my supper every time," _He thought. Well, he needed someone to cook his food. Just for now.

Who could he get to cook for him? Kakashi, maybe? He lived by himself, and he survived it. But, why would he do that? Kakashi will obviously tell his teammates about the fact that Sasuke Uchiha can't cook his own food. His teammates... Naruto and Sakura...they always seemed to get in his way. Suddnely, a thought occured to Sasuke.

_"Naruto lived alone most of his life, he must have learned to cook." _He thought. And maybe he could silence him somehow... After all, Naruto was a class clown, a loser. Sasuke was at the top of his class. There must be some way he could shut that stupid mouth of his. Hmmm...

_Ring, ring ,ring! _A strange electronic ringing filled the house with sound and also halted his train of thought. Sasuke looked around as the ringing continued. Then, he looked at the most foreign object in his apartment. The telephone. What was he supposed to do with it? He never actually got a phone call before. Cautiously, he reached the phone. It was still ringing, must mean they were still trying. He picked up the piece that was connected to the base with a curly wire. And he spoke into it.

"Hello?" Sasuke asked, slightly confused and a little wary.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun!" The chirpy voice was all too familiar...Sakura Haruno. One of the most annoying girls ever. Why couldn't she leave him alone? "What're you doing?"

"Nothing. How did you get this phone number?" He asked, completely irritated. He didn't even know his phone number, how does he expect that someone else will know it?

"I got Kakashi-sensei to look it up for me in the information booklet you gave to him some time back." Sakura answered with too sweet innocence. The information booklet? When they had graduated from the Academy? That was about a few months ago...how the hell could she remember that? "Anyways, what are you doing later...say, for dinner?"

Dinner? Immediately, Sasuke's stomach growled loudly. Maybe...of course! Why hadn't he thought of it before? Sakura would do anything for him, and that, hopefully, would also mean to cook for him without telling anybody. It may have some down sides, though. But he overlooked that. He can deal with that later.

"Sure...I guess. Do I have a choice?" He murmured. Sakura giggled one of her scarily high laughs. It was incredibly annoying...but he had to deal with it for awhile now. She was his teammate. And, sadly, he had to admit that she was growing on him. Unwanted, though, like mold or fungus.

"Okay, meet me at the Ramen Shop at 5, okay?" She said, obviously she had been thinking about this for awhile.

"Erm, okay." He muttered into the weird piece of the phone. There was a clicking sound at the other line...did that mean anything? He listened for a few moments. No answer. No breathing, chirpy giggles, or annoying remarks. Was she gone?

He placed the object back where he had found it on the base of the phone. He was going to dinner with Sakura. The way-too-close kind of girl with pink hair and green eyes. The most annoying thing on the planet, he decided not too long ago.

_"The day couldn't get any worse, can it?" _He asked himself. _"I almost set the house on fire and now I'm going on a date-type thing." _He sighed and looked at the clock. 4:30 PM. Half an hour to go until his dinner. Sasuke clunched his stomach as it rumbled and growled.

_"I'm in for one hell of a night."_


	2. The Box of Tomatoes

Sasuke Uchiha sighed heavily as his stomach growled loudly. He was getting hungrier by the second, and he had to wait for another 20 minutes to eat. At least he would be eating, though.

_"I haven't eaten since yesterday...and that was the most putrid thing I ever tasted." _He thought, reminding himself of how bad a cook he was. He got up from his bed and walked over to the dresser. He had just taken a shower, and was resting for a bit before he got dressed. He needed some warm clothes. It was colder than ever tonight.

He looked through the white wooden dresser for quite some time, finding a pair of black slacks instead of his usual white shorts. He couldn't seem to find any long-sleeve shirts or sweaters, they were all T-shirts.

"Damn!" He cursed out loud. Obviously, being a human being, he didn't want to freeze to death. But he didn't have any sweaters. What could he do?

As he was thinking away about what to do about his little warmth problem, he heard a knock on the door. He instinctively went downstairs to answer it.

_"Knowing me though, it's probably some crazed girl stalking me." _Sasuke thought with alot of discontent and just plain attitude.

He slid open the door and saw a girl about his age. At first, he thought that it was a determined girl wanting to go out or get his phone number, whatever the hell girls do to get guys to notice them. But then, he read her facial expression. It looked annoyed, like the face he always does to Naruto. With a shift to her other foot, she gave him the box she was holding. Sasuke took little notice of it until now.

"This is for a Sasuke Uchiha...it was left at the compound gate." She said with complete boredom. He looked at the box and immediately knew what was inside. This made his day but he also needed to deal with a few things in order to enjoy what was inside. Like this girl, for instance.

"Aren't you going to say thank you? The tomatoes would've started rotting if they had stayed at the gate." She said with a snobby tone. Sasuke immediately disliked this girl, but he had to give her credit. Most girls didn't stand up to him when they hated him or disliked him. They instead became speechless whenever he was around.

"How'd you know they were tomatoes?" He asked. The girl rolled her eyes. Clearly, the girl took Sasuke as a joke.

"And they call you a genius?" She taunted. "They have a certain smell, tomatoes I mean, it's kinda like basil or cloves. All herbs, fruits, and vegetables have a scent to them that's detectable to the human nose. You just gotta train it." She tapped the bridge of her nose with her index finger.

"Oh." Was all he could say. Was this girl a part of the Inuzuka clan? He knew an Inuzuka, and the first thing he had said to Sasuke was "You smell like tomatoes." But she didn't have the red fang-like tattoos on her cheeks, which was the Inuzuka clan symbol, you could say.

"You know what? You never said thank you, and do you know how that makes me feel?" She asked, interrupting his observation. Sasuke waited for her answer. She narrowed his eyes at him.

"It makes me feel like calling you a bastard." She said with distaste dripping in her voice. "So there. You're a bastard."

Sasuke gritted his teeth. This girl had the nerve to call him a bastard? Only Naruto ever said that to him, but he wasn't very bright. But this girl, who so irritably stood there at his doorway mouthing off at him, he could tell she was smart.

Then, as if it was just to purposely startle him, an electronic ringing filled the air. The girl instinctively reached into her pocket, much like Sasuke instinctively gets the door when someone knocks.

Out of her pocket, she grabbed a cellular phone. _"I think that's what you call it." _He thought. She flipped it open with ease and spoke into it.

"Hello?" She asked with such sweetness that Sasuke couldn't believe it was the girl he was talking to before. "Oh, hi, Sakura-san!"

Sakura? This girl is friends with Sakura? How? Why? When did this happen? He looked at the girl. She had brown hair and was chattering away with Sakura. She stopped abruptly and stared at Sasuke. She leaned in closely and narrowed her eyes. He shifted uncomfortably. She was in his personal place and he was shirtless, too. Did she not notice that?

"YOU'RE Sakura-san's crush? I can't believe it!" She said after backing away. She was stilling staring at him with a strange face. "Whoa, seriously?" She asked into the mouthpiece, he had learned not too long ago. "YOU'RE the infamous dude everyone talks about." She said in question form, but it was more of a statement.

"I am?" He asked. The girl nodded quickly. "Umm...okay then."

"Honestly, Sakura-san, I don't know what you see in him." She murmured into the phone, low enough so he could barely hear. He looked at her oddly. He wasn't full of himself, or anything like that, but even he could see what Sakura saw in him. Sasuke was a formidable ninja, strong even. And somehow he had good looks, but he didn't see how the girls registered him as good-looking.

"I can hear you, you know." Sasuke said with a smirk. The girl narrowed her eyes at him and mouthed "shut up".

"Well, anyways, you should put a shirt on, hot shot, or you're going to get a cold." The girl said with a nasty tone, after she finished speaking to Sakura. He shot her a look that was just as nasty.

"I don't have a sweater...so how can I?" He asked her with despise. Sasuke had thought she would come up with a nasty remark, but instead threw him a black long-sleeved shirt. He looked at her with a question mark.

"It's my brother's. He didn't want it anyway." She explained simply. "You know, just because you're an asshole, doesn't mean I won't be nice to you."

"So, now I'm an asshole instead of a bastard?" Sasuke said through gritted teeth. Nobody called him an asshole, not even Naruto. And that ticked him off. Sadly, he couldn't touch her. She wasn't in the ninja ranks, so it couldn't be put as rough housing gone wrong. How could he hurt her in some form? Nothing seems to work each time he played it out in his mind.

"Hey, listen, don't hurt Sakura-san, alright?" The girl asked. Sasuke looked at her, not like he had before, however. He knew she had meant it, her voice was gentle, not at all like her voice when she talked to him before. Her eyes were pink, much like the shade that Sakura's hair was. How the hell did he know that?

"I wasn't planning to, ever." He admitted. Usually, when girls asked him out, he'd say no, or humiliate them on their date. But not with Sakura, and not just because she was buying his dinner. She was okay. He had to admit, now that he thought about it, she was growing on him, like a soothing clam, rather than mould.

"You have a crush on her, don't you?" She asked with no hint of teasing, just hope. He nodded, reluctantly.

"I just realized that this morning," He added. "Not a big one, though. She just, grew on me."

"I know the feeling." She muttered. "Anyways, you should be heading to the Ramen Shop, right?" The girl asked. He nodded. She turned around. "Oh, and put those tomatoes in the fridge."

He looked at the box. He smiled to himself as he went inside the apartment.

So what if he was about to go on a date that'll totally set off Naruto? So what if he just met the most annoying girl on the planet not too long ago? So what if he borrowed a long-sleeved shirt from the girl's brother? SO WHAT?

He hugged his box of tomatoes. _"I have my tomatoes and right now, for about 5 minutes, that will be all that matters. Tomatoes." _He thought happily.


	3. Cruising For A Bruising

"Sasuke-kun! You made it!" Sakura smiled graciously towards Sasuke Uchiha. She wore a red sweater with black pants, and had a pink scarf wrapped around her throat. A large hand bag sat on the floor beside her seat.

"Hmph." He immediately looked away. _"Damn emotions. They're so hard to keep under control." _Sasuke thought glumly. Sakura stopped smiling.

"You okay? You didn't have to come." She looked concerned, and Sasuke couldn't help but slightly blush. "You're kinda rosy. Do you have a fever? You should go home." She spoke quickly. Finally, he gathered up enough strength under all that mushiness to bat her hands away and step back.

"I'm fine. Besides, how would I treat this anyway? No one's there to help me." He said rather rudely. Maybe a bit too rude. Sakura looked taken back and she sat back down.

"Sorry for bringing it up. Just wanted you safe and healthy is all." She murmured softly. He looked at her. _"Damn, I'm messing everything up." _

"Heh, Ramen here I come! Oh, I'm so hungry. This is gonna be awesome! BELIEVE IT!" Sasuke heard an obvious someone yell just outside. Why is Naruto here? Sakura seemed to brighten as she heard his voice.

"All of us are here! Great, I can talk to both of you at the same time." Sakura spoke to no one in particular. The curtains were pushed inside as Naruto jumped in.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Hey...you bastard Sasuke." Naruto's enthusiasm died down as he noticed the raven-haired boy. The blonde's face set into a mocking grimace. Sakura scowled.

"Naruto, you idiot! You don't say that to ANY one. Got it?" Sakura's seemingly nice expression evaporated as she put down Naruto.

"Awe, Sakura-chan! You're taking it too far! Just calm down, already!" Naruto whined and pouted. _"What a child. He sure is an idiot." _Sasuke thought.

"Oh, fine, you knucklehead. Anyways, I need to talk to you guys." Sakura's voice had returned to the volume and sweetness to before. She smiled slowly.

"Sasuke, remember when I said I talked to Kakashi-sensei to get your phone number?" She asked the Uchiha. He nodded slightly. "Well, he also asked me to help improve our teamwork." Naruto's jaw literally dropped. Sasuke stood shocked. Improve? The two boys had thought it was going pretty well. All of their missions had succeeded since they became ninjas.

"If anything is wrong, it's all Sasuke's fault! He always takes the spotlight!" Naruto started complaining, which ticked Sasuke off a lot.

"You idiot! It's because you can't do anything right! You're a good-for-nothing dumbass!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto glared at the boy.

"Why don't you step down, then?! You're always in my way! Making me screw up!" Naruto shot back. Sakura couldn't take it anymore. _"This is exactly what Sensei was talking about." _

"SHUT UP!" Sakura yelled. "You guys need to calm down, or I'll knock both of you to kingdom come!" The pink-haired girl looked mad as hell, and the boys backed down immediately.

Never mess with the girl with the pink hair, was the saying in the young ninjas' age group's gossip arena. "Now, if you guys don't stop blaming each other, then you'll both be considered worthless. Kakashi-sensei came up with a pretty good way to improve this bickering we have."

The boys' faces were question marks. Sakura sighed. _"Do I always have to explain things to these two? I thought Sasuke-kun was better than that." _She thought with a hint of mocking.

"We spend more time together, and not just on training. Well, the time must also be divided by a group almost exactly like us, except they're not ninjas." Sakura explained with a bit of excitement. She knew the group of three and was glad that she would get to spend time with them.

Naruto thought it over. Well, he could spend time with Sakura. But Sasuke, damn, he has to deal with him. That bastard. And the three that he'll also be spending time with...who are they?

Sasuke just stared off into space, imagining the gruelling type of team improvement. Naruto? Were they joking? And Sakura, she clearly lacked in ninja skills, but she was still...pretty. And the next three he was going to have to deal with. How was he going to deal with them?

"The none-ninjas, however, are extremely good in the ninja arts. It's just that they were never in the Academy. They didn't graduate. They're returning a favour that Kakashi had asked of them, along with their caretaker type person, Komugi. She's really nice." Sakura started getting into the details. Naruto half-listened, he was paying more attention to the ramen he silently ordered. The old man behind the counter knew him well, that's for sure.

"...And, of course, we have to train. It might be easy, we work on the areas one is weak in most. Like one by one. Okay, we could start today, but its 6 o'clock. Is that still early to you guy?" She asked.

Naruto shrugged with his mouth full. When he finished swallowing noisily, he answered. "Doesn't matter, I guess. I go to bed whenever I want to. Gonna be hard to wake me in the morning, though." He had on his trademark goofy smile. Sakura groaned. She always walked by his place to check on him, making sure he was ready and all that. Most of the time, he was still sleeping.

"I'll be fine. I suppose I go to bed whenever I want to, as well." Sasuke murmured. He looked at the ramen he barley touched. He was hungry before, but now, with the news he had heard, he didn't have an appetite anymore. Sakura smiled.

"Okay, then. After we finished our ramen, we can go over to their place. I'm spending the night over there so I could get sort of a head start." She explained. Naruto only nodded and gobbled down the rest of his ramen. Sasuke ate some more, knowing he'll be hungry later. _"I need decent food. I need some sort of cook." _He thought. He didn't want to take a cooking class, or whatever it was. Most likely, there was going to be a lot of girls there.

After walking around the village, Sakura led the two boys to an apartment, close to where Sasuke lived. Also, it seemed, by a book store. Sakura stopped for a second, looked at the building, and went inside. The condition of it seemed rugged. It had taken a lot over the years. Naruto wasn't creeped out even in the slightest; he was amazed about how careless things seemed around here.

Sasuke, however, was analyzing every crack in the wall for something to jump out at him. He didn't like the message the building seemed to send to him. It was old and spooky, and sent every nerve in his body on high alert.

"Here we are. Number 009." Sakura told the ninjas. They hadn't walked far from the entrance, only down the hallway of so many doors. She knocked a small rhythm on the door and it immediately opened.

Sasuke was instantly on his guard. What? THAT girl, he was supposed to be spending more time with HER? The pink-eyed girl who delivered his tomatoes scrunched up her face as she took in who were standing at her door.

"Sakura-san? Why is HE here? You know how I feel about him." She said strongly, without a waver in her voice. "It was enough that I had to spend 10 minutes with him, but most of the evening?" She looked desperately at Sakura.

"I don't want to be here anymore than you do." Sasuke said through gritted teeth. Without warning, a fist slammed into his face. He slid across the hall from the impact and his hand instantly went to the slight bruise on his cheek. He bit his lip to stop him from punching her back. _"She's not a ninja, she's not a ninja." _He repeated in his head.

"Kitsune-san!" Sakura yelled. "This is not heading off to a good start." She murmured. Once he had calmed down, Sasuke stared stunned at the pink-eyed girl, whose name was Kitsune. What had set her off so easily? Was it merely his presence? What did he say?

"What, you never got punched before? You spoke out of turn, hot shot. You better not be doing that around here." She warned as she headed into the apartment. Naruto followed, a mask of grudging respect towards Kitsune. _"She just punched Sasuke. Wow, she's got guts." _He thought.

Sakura apologized to Sasuke for the girl's rude behaviour, but he was only hearing words. His mind was on the thought about how the other kids were. Were they like her? Getting mad for speaking out of turn?

Sakura skipped inside saying, "Hello! Ookami, Tonbo, Kogumi! How are you guys?"

He thought about their names. Kitsune, a fox. Heh, how fitting. Ookami, a wolf, how was he like? And Tonbo, a dragonfly...How interesting.

Suddenly a loud thud came from inside as Sasuke walked in. He realized that two people were fighting. Kitsune and a boy who had sunglasses. His hair was a spiky blonde-brown, and the long trench coat he was wearing got ripped as Kitsune stepped on it. The boy fell hard to the floor.

"Damn it, Kitsune! Ugh, you can be such a...a...bitch!" They boy yelled. Kitsune only smirked and punched the boy in the face. There was a grunt of pain from the boy.

"And you're a little pain in my ass, Tonbo-KUN_._" Kitsune told him with an emphasis on the _kun_. So that's Tonbo, Sasuke observed. He reminded Sasuke of an Aburame clan member, but his loud and cocky personality proved him otherwise.

"Jeez, shouldn't you be cooking? You're going to burn the apartment down." Tonbo asked her. A flash of worry crossed her face as she softly exclaimed, "Supper!" and darted to another room. Sakura shrugged apologetically to Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto only smiled and headed to Tonbo. Immediately they started laughing and talking as they both rested on the couch.

Sasuke walked in a little more only to hear a loud clang from the other room. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the room where Kitsune ran off to. A boy that was chuckling walked out of it and took in the small group.

Tonbo and Naruto on the couch, both somewhat the same. Sakura, standing alone by the couch close to where Tonbo and Kitsune were fighting. And Sasuke, alone, closest to the door, had the most lost face on ever.

"Hey, you lost, buddy? Wrong apartment?" The boy asked with such friendliness that Sasuke couldn't help but be polite to him.

"No, I'm just...wondering what I'm doing here with my squad." Sasuke spoke not only politely, but honestly. That was weird. The boy smiled. His blazing red eyes were hidden among his shaggy hair.

"We all are, especially Kitsune. She punched you, eh?" The boy asked. Obviously, the boy's name was Ookami, the last person of the unofficial squad. Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah, pretty hard, too. And, well, she gets on my nerves." Sasuke mumbled. Why was he speaking the truth? Why wasn't he not speaking to him like he does to everyone else?

"Everyone gets on her nerves, but that's why we sorta need your help. You see, your squad is like ours, in a sense. Kitsune needs to control her temper, a lot like you do, by the looks of it." He explained. Sasuke was instantly confused.

"How did you know that?" He asked. Ookami shrugged.

"You didn't punch her back, did you?" Sasuke shook his head. "Exactly. If she gets on your nerves, then, well, you got a temper. A real bad one. Tonbo does, and they fight every waking moment of the day." Ookami explained, always with a smile planted on his face. Sure, his name means wolf, but this guy, he was more of a puppy than anything else.

"Oh. So, how am I supposed to help her? It's not like I can survive around her." Sasuke mumbled. Ookami shrugged. He made it look like he didn't know anything, but his eyes gave off a glint that couldn't be missed. _"He's got this whole thing figured out." _Sasuke thought with a gloom and doom feeling.

"Just stick around here. She'll get used to you. You might go home with black eyes and stuff, but she'll soften up." Ookami smoothly told him. Tonbo, who was slightly eavesdropping, perked up.

"Not true! I have been here 2 years and she still hasn't softened up! Don't listen to him. He'll twist your thought and make you do things!" Tonbo yelled with a fake horror narration at the end. Naruto laughed his head off and they were suddenly engrossed in their own conversation. Sakura wandered off into the kitchen, where Kitsune was.

Even though Ookami assured Sasuke that Kitsune was only doing that to Tonbo because he pushed her, Sasuke couldn't help but let the words sink in. _2 years and she still hasn't softened up! He'll twist your thoughts and make you do things! _

He couldn't help but agree with the yellow-brown haired boy. Already, Sasuke could tell Ookami could make him speak truthfully and tell him things that he couldn't tell anyone else. Kitsune, she wasn't going to soften up, that was certain.

Suddenly, he was thinking the same thought from after the phone call. _"I'm in for one hell of a night." _


	4. I Want Some More!

Babiesaurus: Hi! Thank you thank, you for making it so far! XD. I didn't think people would read this...Okay, first things first. Other than thanking you, I would also like to apologize for losing Sasuke's emo-ness after the beginning. I read it over and was like "He doesn't sound emo anymore." But, at least hopefully it sounds good. I am not sure...but please tell me! =P. And, in the last chapter, I did not only Sasuke's perspective, but others as well. Sorry for that! I never stick to one thing for long...

Onto the story now!

* * *

Sasuke didn't see Kitsune or Sakura for a long time after heading into the other room. Sasuke's curiosity got the best of him when the delicious aromas of their dinner filled the living room. The others smelled it too, and Tonbo's smile widened.

"Supper's almost ready! Hell yeah!" He yelled. Naruto eventually started drooling all over the couch. Tonbo laughed at him, and Ookami left to the other room. Sasuke followed. He wanted to know what was giving off such a lip-smacking scent.

The kitchen was fairly big, and the smell there was strong. It not only filled the kitchen, but it gave off some sort of haze, one that made you hungry. Kitsune was at the stove, making what looked like pork, or some type of meat. Sasuke didn't know what. He looked around. There were three pots or pans on the stove. One with rice, the other with vegetables, and one with the meat.

There were many types of herbs and spices beside the stove, and Sasuke tried his hardest to find out what they were. The only one he could make out, however, was oregano. The one that is most commonly used on pizza. The only way Sasuke knew that, was by a mission he and his team was assigned to. Helping out at the pizza shop.

"It smells amazing. What did you use again?" Sakura asked. Kitsune smiled. _"Whoa, she smiled. Never thought it was possible." _Sasuke silently taunted.

"Oregano, thyme, rosemary, basil, pepper, and the smallest bit of chilli flakes." Kitsune told her. That actually sounds good. Sasuke's mouth watered. _"I actually understand why he's drooling this time." _He thought about Naruto.

"Is it ready?" Ookami asked. His voice changed, it seemed to have a rougher edge to it. Sasuke was somewhat shocked. The only emotion he heard in Ookami's voice was friendliness and excitement; he hadn't expected him to have such a gruff impatience about him.

"Almost, nii-san, be patient. You'll scare Hot Shot over there." She tilted her neck swiftly in Sasuke's direction. The raven-haired boy was offended. He was never scared of anything. Surely, he wouldn't be scared of Ookami.

"Patience, why does that sound hard all the damn time?" Ookami grumbled. Kitsune smiled again. Sasuke took his immediate change in the boy's behaviour as a possible threat, and Kitsune was disregarding it. _"Don't be so edgy, god damn it. I think she notices." _He told himself.

"Bah...That doesn't seem likely." Sasuke murmured. Kitsune rolled her eyes. Ookami grinned. Even though the black-haired boy just did seem somewhat crazy, Sasuke smiled as well.

"I don't think I'll scare him off that easily. That's your thing." He said. The boy's twin smiled once again.

"So far, I'm not doing a good job of it. He's still here." Kitsune stated. "But, I suppose Sasuke is just like a type of mold...he might grow on you."

Sasuke stopped for a second. Wasn't that the same metaphor he used for Sakura not too long ago? Okay, maybe an hour ago but, still. Before he liked her. That is...odd.

"Whoa, where'd that come from, nee-chan?" Ookami asked. Kitsune shrugged.

"Don't know. Thought in my head popped up and it sounded perfect for the bastard in the corner." She remarked. Sasuke gritted his teeth. Bastard in the corner? Who does she think she is? He forgot momentarily about the strange coincidence and was ready to punch the pink-eyed girl. He lifted his fist and... A wooden spoon hit him square on the head. It stung sharply, but the pain quickly dulled away. Sasuke glared at the girl.

"Do you think I'm blind or what? I could see what you were doing, even if it was quite fast." Kitsune complimented and insulted at the same time. She was able to read his movements, and managed to hit with the spoon with faster motions.

"I was close, wasn't I? Next time you won't be so lucky." Sasuke mumbled. Sakura giggled. _"Wow. Kitsune sure makes Sasuke look dumb, but he'll come around...hopefully." _She thought.

"Next time? I'd love to see that." She retorted. He rolled his eyes and left the room. _"That goddamn bitch gets on my nerves. But Sakura was right; she is quite trained in fighting. I wouldn't say the ninja arts, though." _Sasuke silently observed.

"Hey bastard Sasuke! Did you get hit by Kitsune-chan again?" Naruto yelled. Sasuke looked at him with an ice-cold stare.

"Not by HER, with her spoon." Sasuke corrected. Like that's going to help. Naruto burst out laughing, and Tonbo shook his head. The young blonde wiped his face from the tears that rolled down his face. _"What's so funny? I got hit with a...Okay, I get it now. Damn bitch. I'm going to kill her for making Naruto laugh this hard about me." _Sasuke thought bitterly.

"Hey, Kitsune and her spoon are quite deadly...God knows how many spoons she broke by hitting me so hard." Tonbo backed Sasuke up, but only for a moment, "But you, the almighty Sasuke Uchiha, should've seen that coming up. You're not as bright as they say you are." Sasuke bit his inner lip to keep him from hitting Tonbo. He WANTED to like him, and only hate one person on the other team, but this guy just didn't want it that way.

"I'll think I'll leave. I'll go crazy before supper is finished." Sasuke said to no one. He headed for the door, only to have it swing open. He stepped back, barely dodging it. And a silver and navy blue blur burst into the apartment.

"I'm so sorry I'm late! I didn't mean to be. Are you guys okay? Did something happen?" A woman's voice exclaimed with concern. _"Late? Heh, reminds me of a certain someone_," Sasuke thought.

"Komugi, we're fine. Don't be such a worry-wart. And we don't care if you're late. It's sorta to be expected from you." Tonbo said to the woman who was now standing beside the couch. She had waist-length silver hair that covered her right eye. And most of her face was covered in an Arabian-like mask. Her attire consisted of navy blue shirt and pants. Simple. But also very familiar.

"Really? Are you sure? I mean, um, never mind. I should have faith in you guys." The woman named Komugi said quickly. Tonbo's grin that was glued on him widened.

"Yeah, you should. Kitsune already started supper, and Ookami's probably bugging her for it." Tonbo told her. Komugi sighed with relief. She let her self sit on the couch. She looked at the two boys who didn't live in the apartment.

"You're Kakashi-senpai's kids, aren't you?" She asked the two boys. They nodded. Suddenly, Naruto stood up and stared at Komugi with only a few inches between them.

"You look a lot like Kakashi-sensei...and you're like him, too." Naruto stated. He backed away, leaving the silver-haired woman quite shocked. Then she looked as if she was smiling.

"Of course I do. We're cousins. Sokumo Hatake was my uncle. That's Kakashi-senpai's father." Komugi explained. Sasuke now understood the familiarity of her, she was Kakashi's kinsmen.

"Suppertime!" Sakura called out from inside the kitchen. Naruto, brought back to the thought of food, drooled heavily and immediately went to the table not far from the kitchen. Tonbo followed, whooping. Komugi looked as if she was smiling and headed to the table. Sasuke decided to go to the table when the food was brought.

The dish was a bit different than Sasuke had thought. Instead of the rice, vegetables, and meat all separated, they were stirred together. Soy sauce was poured over the stir-fry, making the aroma of the food even more delicious. Everyone also received a biscuit. The table was full of chatter, mainly about how good the dish was. Naruto and Sasuke both ate furiously, not only because it was delicious, they were also competing. It was something they always did.

"I want some more!" They both yelled at the same time. Sakura immediately recognized the scene. She remembered the last mission they were assigned to, escorting the bridge-maker. _"They were doing the exact same thing." _Sakura smiled at the thought.

"Okay, but get it yourself. The pot is in the kitchen." Kitsune told them. The two nodded, and ran to the kitchen. The pushed each other and fought to get to the pot.

"Out of my way, dumb-ass!"

"You bastard! I'll get there first."

Once they reached the pot, they fought for the spoon. After a few minutes, Sasuke having the upper-hand, they were stopped. For another fight to begin.

"No! Damn idiot! I'll get more before you!"

"Ha! That doesn't seem likely, you stupid moron!"

Ookami and Tonbo pushed each other and hit one another. Practically, it was the same scene replayed. Once the two reached Sasuke and Naruto, it became a full-out brawl. All four of them wouldn't let another get the spoon first. They were levelled out, no one had the upper hand. The spoon was always out of reach.

Suddenly, through all the cursing and punches, there was...laughter. All four of them paused. Sasuke had Tonbo in a headlock, while Ookami kept Naruto in a hold on the ground. They looked at the spoon, which had disappeared from the spot it was thrown to. Then they looked at the pot, where Kitsune, having a second bowl, was laughing hard.

"You guys...Wow," She started laughing again. "Who knew you boys would make such a fuss over who would have the first seconds." She smiled widely and took a bite of her stir-fry.

"I personally think it's a male dominance type of thing." Sakura said, walking in from the living/dining room. Kitsune grinned and motioned to the pot of leftovers. The pink-haired girl shook her head.

"No thanks, I'm on a diet." She told her. Kitsune nodded and began eating from her bowl. The boys eventually loosened their grip on each other...but glared instead. They each grabbed a bowl of seconds.

They all ate like a horse, except Komugi and Sakura. However, they all got sick. Horribly. Tonbo, Ookami, Naruto and Sasuke left the apartment to throw up outside while Kitsune was in the bathroom, vomiting in the toilet.

After an hour of just-made-its and non-stop puking, Komugi, Sakura and Kitsune settled into the couch, and Ookami and Sasuke were on the loveseat. Tonbo and Naruto were sitting on the floor. They were all watching a movie, Spider-Man.

"_Jeez, Spider-Man is sometimes hard to believe. But, I guess that's why some people watch it." _Sasuke thought. He smirked at the T.V. Spider sense. He wondered if that could be possible, having an insect's ability to sense danger before it comes. _"I think the Aburame clan has something like that." _

"I would so love to be Mary-Jane." Sakura said wistfully. "Having a hero like Spider-Man." Komugi nodded and they both drifted off into space.

"Do you know who I would be? Black Cat. Being a good guy AND a bad guy at the same time. I'd love that." Kitsune grinned mischievously. Naruto grinned too.

"I would be...Um, I don't know." Naruto thought it over. Then he exclaimed, "GREEN GOBLIN! BELIEVE IT!"

"I would be...Venom. A stronger replica of Spider-Man and a thirst for power." Tonbo had a dark smile plastered on his face, mimicking his usual playful grin.

"Sand-Man! He's a good guy turned bad guy and then he turned into a good guy again. And he can't seem to die." Ookami said. Naruto gave him a thumbs-up. Everyone turned expectantly to Sasuke, but he didn't know what to say. He barely knew anyone from the Marvel Universe. So he went with an easy one.

"...Spider-Man, I suppose...He's strong, and I like the idea of knowing when something's gonna happen." He explained. Everyone shrugged in agreement, and they went into watching Spider-Man 2.

"_Tonight wasn't what I expected, but one thing was for sure. It was one hell of a night." _Sasuke thought as he walked to his compound. He wondered how long this team improvement idea was going to last. It might be for awhile, or just a short period. No matter what, Sasuke hoped that it'll help bring his little plan together.


	5. What Do You Want From Me?

Sasuke Uchiha was in a deep sleep, he was always like that. Never one to wake up easily. He's also one to never have a dream that makes sense, and tonight was no different. At first, strange swirls of different colours flowed in the darkness of slumber. Purples, blues, and...pinks? Pink is such a girly colour. But he found it, comforting. Sasuke was concentrating on the pink swirls, dancing around in his mind. Eventually, he started to think of pink hair, long and shiny. Sakura. Along with the long, pink hair that seemed to have no owner, cherry blossoms whirled around, along with the blues and purples in the background. The dream made Sasuke feel at ease, with nothing to worry about at all. Suddenly, the strange mix of colours and flowers morphed into a scene, one that was fairly unpleasant. His older brother, Itachi, as Sasuke remembered him, was running. Running away, to become an S-rank criminal. But he wasn't running alone. Someone was chasing him. No, could it be? Sakura, with her pink hair was running after his brother. Sobbing as she did so.

"Itachi-san! Come back, please! Make Sasuke-kun better, he's not right, anymore." Sakura stopped sprinting and collapsed on her knees. The tears ran down her face so steadily. Sasuke's dream self gritted his teeth. He didn't need Itachi to make him feel better. He needed Itachi DEAD. He left him, alone, with no family at all, and a stuck-up name to live up to. He'll never forgive him for what he did...and he certainly didn't need him back. An imaginary kunai whizzed though the air towards Sasuke, he tried to block it. Only to have the dagger go through him as if he weren't there. _"What?" _He thought.

The kunai hit a wall that Sasuke didn't know was there. It made quite a loud _thunk. _It was pretty loud, but it was a dream, right? Some things are weird like that. Another kunai sliced the air as it hit the wall behind him. He couldn't help but dodge, even when he knew that it would pass through him. More and more came, the rhythm of the _thunks_ in single beats. Easy to recognize. It almost sounded like...the door knocking. With a strange burst of alertness, Sasuke sat straight up in his bed hearing loud knocks on the door. He tried to get off the bed too quickly, and was overwhelmed by dizziness.

"HEY! BASTARD! OPEN UP! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!" Someone yelled loud enough to be heard from upstairs. _"Naruto, you dumb-ass. Thanks, though."_

He stood up, stretched for a moment, then headed downstairs. He reached the main door. As soon as he unlocked it, Naruto jumped into his house, an orange, blue, and yellow blur. He was searching around frantically, but Sasuke didn't know exactly what he was looking for. Sakura walked in meekly, with wide, concerned eyes. She glanced swiftly at Sasuke, then at the blonde blur. She sighed with the smallest hint of relief.

"Sasuke-kun, you haven't felt sick, even after you came back from Kitsune-sans's house?" She asked the Uchiha teen. He shook his head, confused. Was Naruto sick? Or Ookami, Tonbo? Maybe it was the bitch that was ill. Sakura's face was a mask of deep worry and thought. Naruto was still looking around. Even when he did finish, he was still glancing around, very anxious. What was happening? Sasuke searched through all the possibilities of what could've gone wrong. There were many different situations, but he found no need to be in any of them. _"It doesn't help me, why should I help them?" _He thought after each scenario that played in his head.

"Kitsune-san is horribly sick, and she wanted to make sure everyone else was okay. And so, we did. Ookami and Tonbo are back at the apartment, looking after her and Komugi is at the library, trying to find out what bug she has. We wanted to make sure you were all right." Sakura told him. She looked as if she wanted to say more, but she kept her mouth shut. Sasuke looked at both of them. Naruto was always glancing around his back and looking at Sasuke as if he might start yelling at him. Sakura was looking oddly shy, and even though the door was closed, she was checking it as if someone was there.

"There's something more." Sasuke stated simply. The pink-haired girl smiled weakly. She brushed a hand through her hair. Naruto was very still, like the next words were some sort of punishment he was waiting for.

"She wants to see you, Sasuke-kun. I don't know why, but whenever she falls asleep, she screams your name a few minutes after." Sakura admitted. So, that's what she wanted to say before. But, why? Why would she want to see Sasuke? After all, she couldn't stand him, and vice versa. Suddenly, as if the feeling was contagious, he was feeling a wave of anxiety too. He needed to start moving. Head somewhere, but not knowing where. He needed to find something, but he didn't know what. What on earth was happening?

"Well, let's head over! We got what she wants, even if it is Bastard Sasuke." Naruto exclaimed. The last part ticked the raven-haired boy slightly, but he felt the urge to walk away. He headed out the door, still in his boxers and pyjama T-shirt. Even though the walk was short, every girl stared after the team, drooling heavily. A few jealous glances from the boys glared after them, but Sasuke overlooked that. Naruto did as well. Sakura, however, was so self-conscious about the looks, she shrunk away behind Naruto. _"They're all staring after Sasuke-kun, Naruto would be the less likely for people to stare at." _Sakura thought as she ducked behind his back.

As the three headed into 009 of the apartment building, Sasuke had yet to know the name of it, he instantly heard crying. Then hoarse coughing. She WAS horribly sick. And looked like it too. As Sasuke took in the scene, he focused on the centerpiece. Everyone was hovering around her. Kitsune's brown hair clung to her face, and her face was a chalky white. The dark circles under her eyes stood out because of this. Her lips too stood out. They were a pale blue, as if she had fallen and almost drowned in icy water. Her eyes were tear-brimmed, and red. SHE was the one that was crying.

"Sasuke...you actually came, didn't think that you would've." She said through her sobs. "Please, I need your help." She wiped her eyes. And Ookami, being right beside her on the couch, gave her a tissue. She blew her nose. "I...I had a horrible picture. A...vision in my head. My God, it was just wrong. You were all distorted, so different then you are now. Naruto, you tried...you tried so hard." She started crying again. And then a hoarse coughing spasm. _"She started talking to Naruto...why does she need me?" _He thought.

"Please, nii-chan, tell them. You're better at his than I am." He encouraged. Kitsune shook her head while she was coughing.

"I'll try. But trying is having the intention to fail...and that is what I'll most likely do." Kitsune spouted her usual snobby remarks. But her condition made it sound so pitiful, like she needed someone to help her, even though it was about failing. A hoarse sigh. "Well, my vision...my prophecy, is about you two." She pointed at Naruto, then Sasuke. "I saw...a fight going on between you two, but I have no idea when it's going to happen. And then..." She stopped and stared down, not wanting to say anymore.

There was a long silence. It made everyone feel uncomfortable; especially the two Kitsune was talking about. They had a strange sense that whatever the pink-eyed girl was predicting, it WILL happen. She coughed and hacked, followed by a retching noise that escaped her mouth. Ookami, with unimaginable speed, went into the kitchen and came back with a bowl before she puked. The scent filled the air, and made the three who had arrived not too long ago want to puke as well. It was a coppery smell, with reeking odours that background the copper tinge. She puked up the bloody vomit for awhile.

When she was finished, she started crying again. She held her hands to her mouth, only to have them turn red with the blood still on her lips. Sasuke wanted to ask what was wrong with her, and what the "vision" she saw really meant, but the sight of her like this kept his mouth shut. Instead, he moved and slightly squatted so he could see her eyes. She caught them and they held for a moment. That was when she started talking again, as if that motivated her somehow.

"The fight...I don't think I'll tell you about it. You guys want to know, but you don't NEED to know. You'll live it, eventually." Her tone saddened at the end. She looked down briefly, breaking the stare between her and Sasuke. "Instead, I'll tell you about our gift." She looked at Ookami, and he slightly smiled. She tried to smile back, her face looked too weak and sad for it to form normally. Then she looked back at Sasuke.

"I need to tell you this especially, Hot Shot." Kitsune said sharply. Sasuke smirked. Hearing her say her nickname for him, it made it seem a bit more normal. "My, well, our gift is a type of Dojutsu, an eye jutsu, like the Sharingan. A clan in the Land of Demons has the same gift, suggesting that we originally came from there." Kitsune paused to cough, the action seemed to take a lot of effort.

Ookami took it from there. "Our family, the Itami clan, lived here for awhile, we almost lived up to equal the Uchiha clan. But...eight years ago, the Itami's compound was burned and almost everyone died, except us. We were going to go to the Land of Demons, to live with the people who had the same gift as us. Instead, we stayed here, and abandoned the ninja course we were going to take. The Itami's reputation died, and soon both of us never took the name for introductions ad such. Just Ookami and Kitsune."

"The Itami clan!" Sakura softly gasped. Naruto sat down on the couch beside Kitsune, and then smiled. He held her shoulder, as if he had known her for a very long time.

"No wonder you could keep up with me and Sasuke! You even hit him on the head with a spoon!" Naruto exclaimed. Kitsune nodded, her face brightened. She looked a bit healthier, with the way Naruto was talking to her. Like she wasn't even sick.

"Bah, that was just luck. She wouldn't really keep up with us on missions, eh?" Sasuke spoke to Naruto, but Kitsune answered.

"Not in this condition." She coughed, but was still talking. "Our gift...it's one of prophecy. We could see what's going to happen. Normally, it wouldn't make me this sick. I would see it, be incredibly exhausted and recite the vision word for word, or, in this case, sight for sight. But...not this time. It hurt me, and I barely can recall anything that happened. I can't do anything." She started crying again. This was now a recurring theme.

Just then, the door burst open. Everyone expected Komugi, but there were health-ninjas instead. Tonbo addressed them. "What would you like, officers?" He asked them, in a formal tone. Sasuke didn't know he could speak like that.

"Your room-mate...Komugi-san asked us to take her to the infirmary." They explained. Ookami stiffened and Tonbo clenched his jaw. Sakura hovered closer to her, and Naruto tightened his grip on her shoulder. Kitsune looked straight on ahead, at Sasuke. He couldn't read her expression.

"No, we are perfectly capable of treating her ourselves." Tonbo said with a somewhat aggressive tone. The health-nin only shook their heads.

"Komugi-san told us you'd react like this, but, please, she ORDERED us to take her to the infirmary." One of them said, in a friendly tone. Tonbo then clenched his fists as the other one moved closer. Ookami let out an animal-like growl. That shocked Sasuke, and he broke his gaze at Kitsune to look at him. He was amazingly still, but his eyes followed the two people who intruded on them with incredible precision. His eyes, once a dull red, were bright and seemingly glowing. Sasuke fought the urge to calm him down, but he still spoke.

"Go to the infirmary, Kitsune. I'll make sure you'll get 24/7 visiting time for Tonbo and Ookami." Sasuke told her. She was slightly surpirised, and tilted her head back. But then, she nodded. She was OBEYING him. He couldn't believe it. She tried to sit up, but immediately sat down again. She held her head, and sighed from immense exhaustion. Naruto, looked at Sasuke, and he nodded his head. Immediately, the young teenage blonde picked her up in his arms, and walked to the health-nin. All of them never realized how weak she was, mainly because she never tried to get up.

"Better take good care of her. And make sure she DOES get 24/7 visiting hours. A lot of people will worry about her, you know." Naruto instructed the two men. They nodded, and grabbed her from his arms. They disappeared in smoke, Kitsune leaving with them. Once they were gone, everything lost its tension, and everyone sighed with relief.

"She IS going to get better, right?" Naruto asked. "Sakura-chan?" He looked more like a child than ever. His big blue eyes looked puppy-like, and Sakura already seemed close to crying.

"I don't know...this has never happened before. Maybe it was something...in the food..." She started to trail off, wondering what might've happened. Suddenly, like the button ON was pressed, Tonbo and Ookami were set in motion. They headed into the kitchen.

"Was there anything new she tried? She doesn't really check the ingredients." Ookami asked. Tonbo dug around in the cupboards.

"Nothing really, except pepper. We never bought..." Tonbo's face brightened. "That's it! She must be allergic to pepper! And her visions, since they aren't incredibly healthy for her...must've triggered something!" He was showing Ookami the small box of black pepper. "I mean, she doesn't get as sick as we do when we eat a lot. She always eats two or three more bowls before she throws up."

"That's right! And even then...she was eating slowly, like one or two bowls less than all four of us ate, right?" Ookami murmured. They headed into a heated discussion. Finally, they reached a conclusion. An allergic reaction, as Sakura noted, affect's a person's chakra flow as well as their physical condition. So, as Kitsune was getting sick, she was losing her chakra too. Her vision, or prophecy, whatever it's called, takes up a lot of chakra, as Ookami commented. Not only was she so low on chakra, the allergic reaction was also once again triggered, being connected with the chakra flow, and all that. That was why she was weak, and that also could've been the reason for the big difference in the prophecy layout. Sasuke couldn't help but wonder why she was suddenly leaning on him, more than anyone else. She did what he told her to do, and she also asked for him especially.

"But...that was the reason why she was weak and sick...why did she need me?" Sasuke asked once they finished their reasoning. Tonbo looked at him, and then widely grinned.

"Why do YOU think she did it? I know why, but I want to hear your reasons." Tonbo laid back on the couch, waiting for the raven-haired boy's answer. Sasuke was a bit taken back, what does that have to do with anything?

"Well...I was thinking it had something to do with me being in the prophecy, but as you pointed out, she would've ordinarily not told them. So really, I don't know." Sasuke mumbled. Then, Tonbo's grin grew wider.

"You have very good reasoning, buddy. I'll give you that. The real reason was...very close. She saw you in the prophecy...but, when she screams in her sleep like that...it means she was there when it happened, or relatively close. Your name probably came up because she was worried about you in her prophecy, or mad at you." Tonbo explained. She would be at the fight? When it happens? And what was she? Mad, or worried? _"Ugh, why do you need to know? She'll probably be in the infirmary when it happens." _He thought.

"Well, I'll be leaving. I need to go get some ramen, and later...I'll be at the hospital." Naruto suddenly said. He smiled greatly and ran out of the apartment. Sasuke's face flattened as he glared out of the apartment. Not if he gets there first.

"Hey! Come back! I wanted to be the first one to visit her! After all..." Tonbo yells softened as he ran down the hallway of the little house. He wondered what he was going to say. But he stood up as well. He looked at Sakura and Ookami. He didn't want to leave them alone...what if something happened? So he stayed, and borrowed some of Ookami's clothes that fit him pretty well. They didn't engage in any conversations... they just sat and watched T.V.

Sakura decided to sit with Sasuke, which he thought was a good sign. They watched different shows, Ookami on the floor in front of the couch and Sasuke and Sakura sitting together. It was peaceful... like nothing could go wrong. Didn't he have this feeling before? Sasuke went through his day. _"The dream." _After that thought, he was always looking around. In case something might happen. Nothing did for the longest time. Before they knew it, it was dinnertime. Naruto and Tonbo still haven't come back. They were probably with Kitsune, doing who knows what. Oddly comforted by the thought, he settled into learning how to cook from Ookami. He helped make supper. And he was proud of himself.

He decided to stay the night, since Kitsune wouldn't be there. Tonbo and Ookami might be good company, after what happened. He waited until Tonbo came back to head to bed. _"Dammit! This is taking forever!" _

* * *

Babiesarus: Ta-da! All done! Well, for now...till the next chapter! =P This story might be done before I know it...I've been sick for the last few days and all I could think about were ideas for this story. So please stay in touch. And...this is starting to bug me but...if someone could tell me if my characters are Mary-Sues or whatever they're called, please let me know! I never intended it that way! So sorry, if that does happen. And this ending for the chapter sucked. I can't think of any conclusions for this one...so wait until next chapter, and (hopefully) I'm getting better. 


	6. Pranking Girls, Is It Fun?

Sasuke waited patiently for Tonbo. He was still at the hospital or somewhere...just not where the young Uchiha was. Sakura had already left and Ookami was washing dishes. He was walking around the apartment. At first, he thought it was small, but it was fairly large. It had 3 bedrooms, Komugi had her own, being the adult and whatnot, Tonbo and Ookami shared one, since they were both boys, and Kitsune had her own, being the only adolescent girl. He didn't really go look in them. He just glanced at them and headed to the main part of the apartment.

_"Where is this guy? This is getting a little ridiculous now."_ Sasuke thought as he settled into the couch. Maybe he should've gone. It would've been something to do other than wander this little area. He sighed with boredom. Hm, he should just explore this place, more deeply. He would be learning something from his new-found friends, right? He decided to head into the boys' room first. It was the farthest from the door and living room, lots of privacy. Well, probably as much as you can get here.  
It was simple. Two beds, a dresser with a T.V. on it, and a bookshelf. About two-thirds of the shelf was used for books, the other third was being occupied by video games. There was a closet, too, but most likely, it was being used for clothes. Sasuke sat down on the bed closest to the T.V., and looked at its accessories. There was a game console; he believed it was a Box-X, or something along those lines. Beside the television was a pair of wired controllers, and a wireless one. He marvelled at how quickly the technology had developed, and yet he barely knew how to work a telephone. He took in the whole room at once. The walls were a navy blue, a colour Sasuke preferred over some others. One bed had a green and brown coordination to it, while the other had a more bold set of colours. Red and gold. Suddenly smiling, Sasuke laid down on the one he was sitting on, the red and gold one. _"Like the sunset. An odd, but true simile."_ He thought happily. He stopped for a moment. Since when was he so...happy? Full of joy? And other bullshit like that?

He sat up immediately. Now wasn't the time for happy thoughts, or whatever the hell that was. Not knowing what had happened, he exited the room. He headed into another, and was overwhelmed by purple. The walls of the room were uniquely designed. As a background colour, it was a deep rich purple-blue hue. The design, which was a creative use of swirls and vine-like curves, was light lavender. In all the purple-ness of the room, there stood the bed, with bright yellow bed sheets. The dresser had a mirror attached to it, and there was a desk nearby. He immediately realized he had walked into Kitsune's room. He walked out just as fast. _"Wouldn't be caught dead in there."_ He muttered silently. Tonbo stood by the doorway, grinning like an idiot. Sasuke stopped in his tracks. When'd he get here? And how come he didn't know? They stared at each other for a few moments.

"Hey." Tonbo said, still smiling widely. Sasuke grunted a greeting and headed back into the main area of the apartment. Tonbo followed silently. What could he be grinning about? Once the raven-haired boy reached the living room, he grew a teasing smile, too. Naruto, sitting on the couch with an annoyed expression, had a black eye and his cheeks were puffy and slightly purple. Naruto looked at Sasuke and made a face. _"What the hell happened to him?" _He asked himself. Naruto averted his gaze and huffed. _"By the looks of it, he's probably embarrassed about it, too." _

"We were at the hospital with Kitsune-chan..."Naruto started explaining. "She wanted me to show her some jutsus, you know, so she can see just how good I am." Tonbo stifled a laugh, and Sasuke's smile grew into a smirk. Of course, that is just like Naruto. The blonde teen glared at them both and started talking again. "And I showed her my Sexy Jutsu right when Sakura-chan walked in. She got angry...and beat me right there. In front of Kitsune-chan, while she was sick, too. At least, she got a laugh out of it. Don't like it when she's all weak and sad-looking." Tonbo was laughing hard. Sasuke gave out a chuckle. _"So it wasn't Kitsune, it was Sakura. Good job." _But then, he thought about the last sentence. And his chuckling stopped. Why does Naruto care so much about her? And, by the story the hyperactive boy told, Sakura does too. What's so special about her? Even Tonbo, who was ready to fight some health-nins a few hours before, cared about her. He pondered about this. Everyone around her, they just seem to...like her. Except him. What was up with that?

"Oi, Bastard Sasuke...why'd you grow quiet all of a sudden?" Naruto asked. The supposed bastard looked at the blonde, and then muttered a response.

"Just wondering why you guys care..." His sentence transformed into unintelligible murmuring, not wanting to finish his question. Tonbo, however, still understood what he meant. He said nothing, though. _"The time will come...and maybe he'll like her enough, too." _The blonde-brown haired boy thought. Instead, he asked a question.

"Hey, Naruto, you staying over? And what about you, Sasuke?" He asked them. Sasuke nodded, and told him about making that decision with Ookami. Naruto instantly agreed. He smiled widely. The grin of his sent Sasuke wondering what was going on in his tiny mind. _"What is it now, you little dumb-ass?" _He asked inside his head. His smile grew wider reaching from ear to ear, as if he heard Sasuke's thoughts.

"We should play a prank of some kind. Just the four of us guys, on four other girls!" He exclaimed. Sasuke was a bit disappointed and amused at the same time. What the hell was he talking about? Him, pranking a GIRL? Heh, not likely. The blue-black haired boy noticed that Naruto was grinning stupidly at him. Then, turning his head, grinned at Ookami. "These pranks are especially for you two." Ookami looked a little disappointed, but his face had on a light smile. That's when Sasuke realized that he never saw Ookami out of the apartment, and he wondered how the girls would react to him. He wasn't sure if the girls thought he was hot, or whatever. It would be wrong to notice that about a guy. Unless you were gay.

"Okay, who are the girls?" Tonbo asked. His smile was also plastered on his face. _"These two are practically the same people." _Sasuke thought with annoyance. Ookami rolled his eyes, and almost became a male Kitsune. He looked at them with such annoyance and boredom, just like she did with Sasuke. The Uchiha crookedly smiled, and listened to the prank details.

"Okay, the first person should be..." Naruto pondered for a moment. The blonde didn't know many girls, only the Rookie Nine kunoichis, and that was three. The fourth one was the only other girl he knew. "Okay, first shall be...Kitsune-chan!" He exclaimed. Sasuke's face melted into a disappointed frown. Why her? She shouldn't be too fun to prank. _"She's the snobbiest bitch ever." _He thought, his thought dripping with disliking. Suddenly, he felt guilty. She was in the infirmary, and he was calling her names. Even if it was her, that is something a bit too rude to do.

"Okay, what can we do? She's being released tomorrow. And the hospital has superiors all over the place." Tonbo added. Naruto had an odd thinking face on. What could they do? What's there to use for Kitsune?

"Hey, Ookami, what totally sets off Kitsune-chan? Like makes her really mad?" Naruto asked. Ookami snorted, making a face that Kitsune wore often when Tonbo or Sasuke was around.

"Easy. Tonbo or Sasuke. Maybe something that gets her really embarrassed." Ookami said. He made it sound like it was the most obvious thing in the world, and he was also calling them dumb for it. Sasuke smirked at the comment. He should have a medal, he makes Kitsune really mad. Tonbo also had a smug face on. "So, wanna do something totally annoying to her? Just make them do utterly stupid in front of her."

"Stupid? That's a bit hard. The bastard won't do something like that." Naruto murmured. Sasuke glared at the ninja, and smiled evilly. Even if he had to wear a dress and put on make-up, he would do something stupid. If it makes Kitsune mad, it'll make Sasuke glad.

"Try me. I can handle anything you throw at me." Sasuke had a devilish grin, and dared the knucklehead with his eyes to throw his very best at him. Naruto took up to the challenge well, and said something that made Sasuke back down way too easily.

"Fine. If you want it that way. For Kitsune-chan's prank, Sasuke Uchiha will ask her out on a date tomorrow, and he will yell out one of her most embarrassing secrets wherever they are." Naruto had an imp-ish grin. And Sasuke's grin went upside down. Even though, the ending prank sounded good, he couldn't stand the very thought of him asking Kitsune on a date. It was impossible for him to do it. No way.

"HELL NO! Why don't you do that, dumb-ass?" He said loudly. Ookami rolled his eyes, and Sasuke got annoyed about how much he was reminding him of the pink-eyed bitch. By the looks of it, he got his bitch moments too.

"He can't, 'cause nee-chan will expect it. She knows of his pranking past. And Tonbo, well, if he asked her out on a date, she knows something is up. She would be halfway across the village before Tonbo can yell out the secret." Ookami explained. "Anyways, it has to be you. She might say yes, after what she saw. And she'll never expect it...maybe." Sasuke noticed that he was grinning now, liking the idea of his sister pranked like that. Sasuke began to grow fond of it too, even thought it might hurt his self-esteem. It'll hurt Kitsune's way worse. He might as well give it a shot.

"Okay, fine. I'll do it. But Naruto has to something ridiculous too." Sasuke agreed. Naruto nodded his head, and thought it over.

"Okay. So there's Sakura-chan, Ino, and Hinata." Naruto said. Sasuke smiled at the mention of Hinata through the knucklehead's lips. Hinata, probably the shyest girl of all of Konoha, had a huge crush on Naruto. Maybe he should do something to her. Any presence of Naruto, however, would have the pale-eyed girl running for the hills or fainting. So, maybe that wasn't a good idea. Sasuke thought it over. Perhaps he should prank Ino, the one who had the best marks out of the girls in his Academy class. The blonde already got a beating out of Sakura, so he thought Ino was the reasonable girl.

"You should prank Ino." The Uchiha teen told him. Naruto thought it over. He had the odd thinking face on again. Well, what could he do? Ino was the annoying type, the real girly one. So...maybe he should put paint in her hair while transforming into Sasuke. Naruto smiled. That's what Ino liked, the bastard Sasuke. Maybe he could something else too, but what do girls hate most that'll "accidentally" happen to them? Humiliation was the key...so not only a date with assumed "Sasuke", but two-timing dates? That could work. So, who else could he get to date? The shy girl, Hinata? No, she was way too shy...and weird to do that with her. But, Naruto pondered, why the hell not? He may not know her, but that's not the point. And Ino will never see it coming. Naruto had his imp-ish grin on, that made him look like a child. He told the others what he had thought of, and they all agreed to the terms. Even Sasuke, a fact that Naruto was quite bewildered with. Tonbo, who decided to help prank Hinata, didn't say what his prank details will be. He knew some things that Naruto was clueless about, and he needed him to stay clueless in order for his prank to work. So, with that said, the blonde-brown haired boy only told him who he was pranking and he needed some time to think things over. Ookami was left with Sakura, the pink-haired temper. And, frankly, he didn't know how to create a scene, other than running away from girls.

"You're a pathetic excuse of a man, Ookami! Chin up!" Naruto ordered like a drill sergeant. Ookami just grinned and stiffened. He didn't say anything, and his eyes looked a bit distant. Sasuke also went far away, thinking about what they could possibly do to his teammate. How will they humiliate her? He didn't want a say in it, he liked her too much. _"Bah, goddamn emotions."_ He thought bitterly. Forgetting about the other three, and what they were planning to do, he left to see out the nearest window. It was a dark night and probably cold too. He was glad to have stayed inside and not go home. The sky was a bright navy blue, one that you could see the stars shine even in the middle of a city. That's when Sasuke noticed that Tonbo and Naruto have spent most of the day with Kitsune, while he, Ookami, and Sakura stayed here. Maybe, he would meet there early and perhaps apologize for not visiting her. After all, he was partly the reason for her being in there in the first place. The vision of him, really, but still. Sighing, knowing that the night couldn't really be enjoyed with two knuckleheads, he headed back into the group. They were discussing the Ookami's prank and what he'll do.

"Okay, since Sakura-chan likes Bastard over there, we might have to do something revolving around him." Naruto thought aloud. Tonbo had on a thoughtful grin. Ookami looked a bit too blank, as if he couldn't show the emotion he really felt. With a glance at Sasuke, the raven-haired boy knew exactly what was going on. Ookami liked her, too. He was helpless, too overcome by emotions and the acceptance of the others to really decide what to do. _"Well, at least, one person feels the same way." _Sasuke thought a little too smugly.

"No... Ookami wouldn't like that. Deception isn't really this thing. Maybe a more upfront approach." Tonbo said thoughtfully. Ookami heaved a sigh, and spoke for the first time since he found out that he was pranking Sakura.

"Why do I have to prank Sakura? She'll beat me to death...and, besides, if I DID want to prank her, I would drive her to do something comically crazy." Ookami muttered almost too lowly. Naruto grinned widely. He was clearly thinking of something, and that drove Sasuke crazy. What was he planning, Sasuke was dying to know.

"Ookami, why don't you make really DO something crazy, and make her go out with someone who she totally hates?" Naruto said smiling. Sasuke thought it over. Who does she hate? Who she's cant stand? Suddenly...Sasuke caught his drift. Someone who Sakura totally DIDN'T like was Naruto. He knew that very well. And so did the mischievous little dumb-ass. He was clever, though. Sasuke had to give him that. Ookami, however, didn't. He agreed.

"So, we're all doing our prank-type things tomorrow!" Naruto said, "This is gonna be fun!" He smiled widely. Sasuke dreaded for tomorrow. He didn't want it to come, but he also didn't want today to be replayed either. So he just hoped it wouldn't be as bad as he imagined it to be, and most of them will fail. Kitsune's secret, however, Sasuke will know forever. It was lodged into the deep memories of his brain, and it always brought a smiled to his face when he thought about it. He couldn't wait to tell it to the whole world.

* * *

Babiesaurus: Hey everybody! Just chiming in again...and I need help! I don't know what Kitsune's secret should be...and I have no idea how Tonbo's prank with Hinata is going to work! So if somehow you can tell me, I'll take anything. Just help, I don't like being stuck in things like these. Most of the ideas I come up with suck. So, let me hear yours! Please, please, please? I'll be your little servant type thing if you help! I'll be a reward! :P Heh, that sounds funny, but if it works, I'll really be! I'll write stuff for you. Actually, I'm not sure about that. But HELP ME! .


	7. Here, Foxy, Foxy

Sasuke Uchiha muttered every curse out there to Naruto and Tonbo. He was walking to the hospital, where a "friend" of his was waiting. Why was he calling the two knuckleheads every bad name he could think of? Because of the attire and the unnecessary accessories the boys forced him to wear and take. He was wearing a blue silk dress shirt, with Ookami's favourite black jacket over it. His black slacks eased him some; it was the only clothing he had on that really belonged to him. He hated the very fact that he and Ookami were the same size. And, if his clothes didn't make matters worse, what he held in his hand did. They were flowers and, unfortunately, HER favourite type. Foxglove. They were quite beautiful, a purple-pink bell-shaped flower in column-like arrangements on the stem. After Sasuke had finished cursing, he stood at the doorway of the hospital. He just stood there. It's not like he knew what to say, he rarely talked to anyone. Finally, after he gathered enough courage, he walked into the infirmary.

"Hello. And what can I do for you today?" The nurse behind a huge wooden desk asked. Sasuke stated his purpose and the nurse smiled. "Her room is 108, but she's out right now. Probably close to the infirmary. You'll find her." She went back to her paperwork. Sasuke had a tight face. He didn't know whether to be glad for this, or disappointed. He walked out of the doors and followed the shape of the infirmary. He hadn't found what he was looking for, and it started to make him a bit ruffled. Where was she? The nurse had said close to the infirmary, right? So, where was she?

While he was thinking, a flash of white caught his eye. It disappeared just as quickly as it came, but the white blur had taken the shape of a person. Sasuke decided to follow it. It was headed away from the hospital, and into a forest. The white blur, Sasuke found, was a long dress that seemed to belong to the hospital. He figured no one would wear something that...plain and white in public. The dress belonged to a girl with long brown hair, so he figured it was Kitsune. He chased the girl into a clear area close to a high building. There was a deep pond nearby, Sasuke had been here before. He had to clean the pond for a mission.

"BOO!" The girl who he thought was Kitsune yelled. He jumped; Sasuke didn't think she would've done that. The girl started giggling uncontrollably. "I got you scared! Yay!" The girl jumped. _"This girl's NOT Kitsune, that's for sure." _He thought. And he was proven right. Where he expected pink eyes, he found blue.

"Where's Kitsune?" He asked the girl. She paused for a minute, and crouched down. As she looked near the forest, she started cooing.

"Here, foxy, foxy. Come out, come out wherever you are." She said in a sing-songy voice. Sasuke frowned. Either this girl is playing with him, or she's certifiably insane. "Where are you, Kitsune?!" The girl yelled irritation in her voice.

"Jeez, Kosumo-san! Stop freaking out the guy!" A feminine voice yelled not too far off. He looked at the direction the voice came from. There was Kitsune in the same white dress as the crazy girl whose name was Kosumo, on the other side of the pond. She started running towards us, but when she reached the water, she paused.

"Hey, foxy! Why don't you be like Jesus and walk on water?" She asked with a slight tease in her voice. Kitsune only grinned and started running again. To Sasuke's surprise, she was running on the water. Even he could barely do that.

"Hey, Hot Shot! Why are you hanging around with my roommate? Messing around?" She had a strange cocky grin on, a smile he rarely saw on her. It was one he usually showed to Ookami and Tonbo, when he wasn't bugging her, obviously.

"You think dirty. He liked running and so do I. Then we ran till we came here." She explained so simply that it barely made sense. The pink-eyed girl shrugged nonchalantly.

"So, what's up? You must be dressed up weirdly for some reason." She mumbled. Sasuke frowned once again. Weirdly? He didn't think it was THAT weird. Just...unusual for him.

"Well, I WAS going to ask Kitsune out, but NO. She thinks I dress too weirdly." Sasuke said with a smirk. It was Kitsune's turn to frown. Kosumo just smiled and twirled away, chasing a butterfly.

"...Who the hell are you?" She asked rudely. He tilted his head back with a shocked expression. "Because the Sasuke I know would never ask me out." Sasuke cocked an eyebrow.

"Never?" He asked. She repeated the word. And Sasuke's smirk grew wider. Suddenly, with a swift motion, he picked her legs up and tossed her on his back. She yelled as he did so, and started kicking and flailing about. Sasuke rolled his eyes and mumbled "Be quiet, for once."

She became silent until he reached the village. Then she started screaming again. Finally, with a lot of annoyance, he put her down. Right as he did so, she slapped him across the face. "Don't you EVER do that again, do you hear me?" Kitsune yelled with smouldering pink eyes. Sasuke only rolled his eyes.

"Let's go." He said simply. He grabbed her arm, and dragged her to a restaurant. It was the one Naruto had picked out and, thankfully, it wasn't the Ramen Shop. It was a nice sushi restaurant, it was amazingly delicious here. Not to mention expensive. When they entered, they saw Ino Yamanaka. She smiled and waved, Kitsune waved back. They hugged each other and started laughing about some girl-ish thing that baffled Sasuke.

"Kitsune-san, I'm sorry but that dress is too plain." Ino put her thumbs down. "Let's go to the bathroom and try to fix it up." The blonde led a wide-eyed Kitsune into the women's bathroom. He waited at a table for a few minutes. Then, Naruto came walking in, smiling like the idiot he was.

"Hey, is Ino here yet?" The hyperactive boy asked. Sasuke nodded and pointed to the bathroom. Naruto nodded and made a hand sign. With a poof, he became Sasuke. But, other than two of them being there, his idiot grin was plastered on, which was a dead giveaway. "Bastard, change into me...before they come." Naruto said in Sasuke's voice. He nodded and transformed into Naruto.

Just then, the two girls came walking out of the bathroom. And Sasuke became bewildered. Kitsune had a blue ribbon in her hair, and the sleeves of her dress cut off. Ino had somehow made the skirt puffier, also making it shorter. Her sleeves, Sasuke guessed, became a white belt that tied into a bow at the back, giving the dress a small child type of look. _"She looks...almost pretty." _Sasuke admitted. And he forgot all about the secret he was supposed to yell. He didn't even want to yell it out later, either.

"Hey, Ino." Naruto (who really was Sasuke) greeted. Ino slightly blushed.

"Well, I got your date dolled up. But, if you prefer..." Ino said coyly. Sasuke resisted rolling his eyes and was slightly unsuccessful. Kitsune noticed and raised an eyebrow. Sasuke pointed to Ino and mouthed 'so annoying.' Kitsune smiled softly. And walked over to him.

"So, Naruto-kun, what are you doing here?" She asked, joy in her voice.

"...I got kicked out of the old man's shop." Sasuke said, trying to sound as much as that dumb-ass as possible. Kitsune shook her head and giggled.

"I must say, Naruto-kun, sometimes you ARE a dumb-ass." She smiled. Sasuke, for some reason, couldn't help but grin stupidly. Just like Naruto. Mentally, he punched himself in the gut. The more he hung around this bitch, the more he started acting and feeling like Naruto.

"I try." Sasuke grinned. He found it surprisingly easy to pretend to be Naruto. And he found that odd.

He looked past Kitsune and saw Naruto and Ino. She was laughing about something, that's when he motioned behind his back to head outside the restaurant. "Hey, Kitsune-chan, I wanna show you something." Sasuke said with a slight waver at the _chan. _He doesn't call people with honorifics, and it felt unusual to say it to THIS girl. She nodded and he led her outside. Naruto arrived not too much later with an idiotic grin.

"OH HELL NO!" Kitsune yelled. Sasuke smirked. _"Of course when he did that stupid smile, it's revealed." _Sasuke thought. Both Naruto and Sasuke transformed back at the same time, and at the same time a shrill scream filled the air. Kitsune grew pale.

"ORANGE!? That only means...NARUTO!" Ino screamed. Charging like a bull, Ino raced outside and ran after the annoying blonde, who was laughing so hard, tears came falling down his face. Ino had orange paint all over her hair and body. Kitsune only huffed in their direction. With one look from her, Sasuke knew he was in real trouble.

"Did you have something to do with that, Hot Shot?" She asked furiously. Sasuke nodded meekly. She slapped him real hard. "How much did you plan?" When he told her that he came up with pranking Ino, Kitsune grew madly red. And a harder slap hit his cheek. When Sasuke told him it wasn't all his idea, she slapped him so hard it literally made his head spin.

"You're such an asshole! GOD!" She scowled. Sasuke stood still...he didn't want to upset her anymore than he already had. "I mean, really? Is that any way to behave as a ninja?" That's when Sasuke got really irritated. He shouldn't have to back down from her. HE was the ninja, not her.

"How would you know that, anyway!? You're not even one!" He yelled. Kitsune's anger drained away, and what was left was an offended small child. He didn't realize she was crying until she spoke.

"It's not my fault. I...I..." Kitsune started stammering. Sasuke had no idea how much his word, and the prank, cut into her. "Ugh, why do I have to explain myself to the likes of you?!" She exclaimed. _"So she composed herself. But I still saw." _Sasuke thought with pity. She stuck her tongue out at him and walked off.

He asked himself the most stupid question ever. _"Did I just get into a fight? Like those relationship type of fights they have in movies?" _He shook his head as if it got rid of the strange incident. But it didn't. It lingered behind him wherever he went.

He walked around the village most of the day, he didn't know what else to do. He didn't want to deal with Naruto's idiocy, or Tonbo and Ookami. They were all too close to HER. And he wanted to stay away from that.

Finally, near sundown, he decided to walk back to his apartment. It was strange, the cold made the sunset somewhat duller. The reds not as radiant, the oranges not as outstanding, and the yellows not as...he couldn't seem to find a word that started with a 'y'.

When he past the building he stayed in the most over the last two days, he felt annoyed. It wasn't HIS fault... but he knew he was lying to himself. He looked past and saw the insignificant bookstore. Soon, it became the most important store ever. Not in the good way. What he saw there, pissed him off entirely.

"_What the fuck are they doing?" _He mentally yelled.

* * *

Babiesaurus: Hi everyone! Guess what?! I got it! Well half of it, I decided to do...Naruto's perspective and show the other two pranks for the next chapter. I still need help from the pink squishy things that are inside my head. And any help form you guys will be awesome too! Ideas are always the best, be it good or bad. Tell me what you think. I never get any reviews and it makes me feel sad. :( So please tell me! Please? 


	8. The Bridge

Babiesaurus: Look, I know I said I was going to do the other pranks…but I don't want to anymore. So! I'm just going to go on with the story and hopefully, you won't hate me! 

His anger boiled the insides of him. What were they doing?

Sakura and Ookami were in the book store…kissing! The actual thought of it sickened Sasuke. Besides, he shouldn't be kissing her! A jealous rage blinded him and Sasuke wanted to beat Ookami to a pulp. He frowned immensely as he stormed his way to the book store. He shouldn't be kissing her…but then a scream ringed the air. It knocked Sasuke out of his would-be rampage. Sakura was wet and Ookami was running away.

He frowned. That isn't what he wasn't supposed to do. But he probably couldn't help it. Still, Sasuke strongly disliked him at the moment. He stalked off towards his home. He'll keep Ookami's clothes for now; he didn't want to deal with him.

When he reached the compound gate, he found a much unexpected surprise. A basket filled with all different kinds of food. When he peered through the plastic that was covering the basket, he also saw a book. Finally, after looking through the plastic, he picked it up and brought it inside with him.

"_I bet it's some type of scary stalker girl." _Sasuke thought with discontent. Taking off the plastic that surrounded the basket, he read the small little note that read 'Sasuke' on the front.

"Here's some food you can have. I didn't mean to run off like that. Sorry a thousand times!" Even without a signature, he still knew who it was from. Kitsune. That girl is a damn mess. He doesn't know what to make out of her, she'll act snobby one day and all angelic the next. What the hell? After setting the note down, he looked at the foods.

There was chicken, sushi, rice balls, and a bowl of soup. For desserts, she packed some sort of spongy cake, a yogurt parfait thing, and some chocolate. He didn't have much of a sweet tooth but he decided to put them in his barely used fridge anyways. He grabbed the chicken and a rice ball and ripped off the plastic wrap around them. He then placed them on a plate and zapped them in the microwave. It was easy, he decided. To reheat things using a microwave.

When it was done he sat at the table by himself and started to eat. The loneliness nagged at him. He needed something to keep his mind off things. Just eating wasn't good enough. He looked back at the basket and saw the book that was in it as well. He got up and grabbed it.

Sitting back down at the table, he flipped through it. It was a cookbook, he realized. Filled with different recipes that looked so easy he could probably cook it. Picture after picture, he looked at all the yummy foods. Salads, fish, sushi, rice, and all other sorts of delicious foods. He ate happily while looking through the cook book.

After he finished his supper and washed the dishes, he went upstairs. He frowned upon his barley used room. It's seems like it's been forever since he actually went to sleep in it. But that's probably because he never went to a sleep-over before.

That night he had trouble sleeping. And he didn't know why. Every time he was comfortable enough to sleep, he'd get fidgety or hot and he'd have to roll over in bed. Even if he'd fall asleep, some unknown force made him wake up and sit up in a snap. He barely got any sleep when the sun shone through his window.

He thumped down his stairs in a tired trance. He stretched and yawned all the way to the kitchen. He couldn't focus on anything, he was so groggy. _"Why the hell didn't I sleep last night?" _Sasuke thought.

Instantly, he heard a knock on the door. Holy shit! He looked down; he was in only his boxers. And all his clothes were upstairs! Damn it!

"HOT SHOT! Open up!" The person on the other side of the door yelled. Kitsune? What's she doing here? Well, it's only her. _"She wouldn't care if I was in my boxers. She was calling me names when I was shirtless." _He thought. He headed to the door.

"What do you want?" Sasuke said in his most irritated voice. Kitsune only rolled her eyes.

"Your sensei wants you and your team. He also wants us to come as well." She explained rapidly. Sasuke thought for a moment. What day was it today? Was there any mission he was assigned to? He couldn't seem to remember…

"You bastard! Get some clothes on and let's go!" She exclaimed. Sasuke could easily tell that she was irritated…probably even before she got here. He nodded and speeded up the stairs. He wore his usual attire, even though it might be a bit cold out. He headed down the stairs and saw Kitsune flipping through the cookbook at the dining table.

"Did you know that this was my favourite recipe book? I love everything in it." Kitsune muttered. It seemed almost as if she was talking to herself but her gaze shifted from the book to him. "That's why I wanted you to have it. You're bound to like anything I like."

Sasuke had to smirk at that. He thought she would say something almost meaningful but that's Kitsune for you. Even though he had only been with her for a few days, it was almost as if he knew her inside and out.

"Anyways, let's go!" She hopped up and went to the door. Sasuke followed her. They went to the bridge where they usually met their sensei, but of course, he wasn't there. However, Sakura, Naruto, Tonbo, and Ookami were already there. There was also the awkward silence between Ookami and Sakura and one also between Naruto and Tonbo.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked the pink-eyed girl. Kitsune shrugged.

"I have no idea." She whispered. They both walked into the awkward atmosphere. Instead of the worst thing that the two had expected, the uncomfortable aura seemed to have disappeared when they had arrived.

Tonbo and Naruto crowded Kitsune while Sakura greeted Sasuke. Ookami just went to the edge of the bridge and looked out onto the water. Sasuke couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with the boy. When he looked back, he saw that Kitsune was literally pushing the other two away to see her brother.

"Sasuke-kun, what's wrong?" Sakura asked. He looked back at the pink-haired girl. Her emerald eyes shining with concern.

"Nothing…really." He muttered. Sakura wasn't convinced. So she tried a different approach.

"I heard you and Kitsune went on a date yesterday." She said with a coy voice. She wanted to make sure she sounded either jealous or curious. He'll probably answer to both of the emotions.

"Well, I saw you kissing Ookami." Sasuke seethed. Sakura immediately backed down. What could she say to that? And, Sasuke didn't look too happy about THAT. She sighed. _"Sasuke-kun, why do you have to be like this?" _Sakura wondered idly.

"I guess we're even, then." Sakura muttered. He only rolled his eyes. She wished so badly she could read his mind; it would make things so much easier.

"It's only even if I kiss someone else." He hissed. Sasuke looked away from the girl; he couldn't believe he said that. But it was true, wasn't it? He again rolled his eyes and decided to walk away. All the girls, no matter who they were, were getting on his nerves.

He leaned on the bridge rail and tilted his head up to the sky. Everything was a horrible puzzle that he didn't want to figure out. He sighed and stared at the clouds slowly drifting by. He wished he could enjoy the little things without having the big things in the way.

"Hey, bastard!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke glared at the hyperactive blonde.

"What do you want?"

"Can I ask you something?" He asked. Sasuke raised an eyebrow towards him. What would he need to ask him? "Why didn't you yell Kitsune-chan's secret?"

"_That's just swell. Now what am I supposed to say?" _Sasuke asked himself. He considered for a moment. What would be a right answer?

"Would you yell it out after seeing her?" He asked. He had a smirk on which really helped him out. Naruto had a thinking face on.

"No, I guess not." Was his answer. He shrugged and left the Uchiha to be alone. He looked at where Naruto had gone. There was Tonbo, smiling like the idiot he was.

After a few minutes of waiting, Komugi and Kakashi appeared before them from a film of smoke. They had what seemed like apologetic faces but with their masks, they couldn't tell.

"I'm sorry; an old lady had dropped her grocery bags, so I helped her." Kakashi told his students. The loudest of the three, who were Naruto and Sakura, started yelling at him.

"Yeah right, I don't believe it!" Naruto yelled. His blue eyes were smouldering with anger.

"That is so not true, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelled with frustration. Her eyes looked like two daggers poised towards the silver-haired man. Sasuke only huffed. _"He's always going to be like this. Isn't that nice?" _He thought sarcastically.

"I…I…I slept in." Komugi stammered with defeat. She didn't have a better explanation. Kitsune rolled her eyes, the way she usually handled her lateness. Ookami smiled his forgiveness and Tonbo only grinned mischievously, like he always does.

"So, Kakashi-sensei! What are we doing today?" Naruto exclaimed. The Jounin looked almost mischievous when he glanced towards the blonde.

"Oh nothing, really. I just want you to help fix some things." He smiled and Komugi giggled.

"You'll all be paired up according to your teamwork improvement needs. Then the both of you will fix a bike together." She said with a cooing voice. Like a mother teaching her child how to walk.

"Let me guess, each pair would one person from one squad and the other from the other squad." Kitsune finished in her snobby tone. Komugi nodded.

"Well, it makes sense, doesn't it?" She asked with a slightly stern voice. Kitsune only huffed and reluctantly nodded. Sasuke thought that she heard her mumble something under her breath. He didn't want to know what it was.

"Okay. Naruto, you'll be with Ookami. I don't want you put with Tonbo. Sakura, you'll take care of Tonbo. Sasuke, Kitsune, you guys are together." Kakashi ordered. Everyone yelled 'yes, sir.' The eight of them left the bridge.

All the while, Sasuke glared towards Kitsune. He was being pissed on without the courtesy of calling it rain. Why her, out of all people? That's when he remembered Ookami's words. _Kitsune needs to control her temper, a lot like you do, by the looks of it. _That's why they're probably paired up; he was going to have to teach her how to control that temper of hers. _"Well, that's going to take a while."_

"Hurry up, Bastard! You're so slow today!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke flashed a rarely-seen grin.

"Come one, dumb-ass, let's race!" He yelled and started running. Naruto laughed and started running too. Even though they had no idea where they were going, it was still fun.

* * *


End file.
